1. Field
In various embodiments, heterogeneous networks are optimized substantially.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FIG. 1 is shown a conventional wireless network 100. The wireless network 100 includes a core network 102 and several heterogeneous access networks 104. The core network 102 may include a packet data node gateway 124, which may be, in the alternative, a home agent. The core network 102 may also include a Flexi ISN 120, connected to a voice over IP facility 106 comprising an operator's IP services 108.
The heterogeneous access networks 104 may each have different network characteristics. The heterogeneous access networks 104, for example, may be characterized as long-term evolution networks, code division multiple access networks, or WiMAX networks, in various embodiments.
In such a wireless network 100, a packet control relay function sets policies under which a terminal 130 accesses a given access network, such as home access network 110, or visiting access network 126. When the terminal 130 accesses the visiting access network 126, the core network 102 retrieves the policy appropriate for the visiting access network 126 from the visiting packet control relay function available on the visiting access network 126. The core network 102, however, will only be able to retrieve the visiting packet control relay function if the terminal 112 has gone through full registration on the visiting access network 126. If the terminal 112 has gone through full registration on the visiting access network 126, in particular, the visiting policy control relay function will be known.